MINE
by yoon HyunWoon
Summary: Kibum yang menaruh rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada Donghae, namu tidak berani mengungkapkannya karna takut Donghae masih memikirkan Eunhyuk sang namjachingu Donghae yang telah meninggal. story about KiHae/ chap 4 up
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Mine

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum ( KiHae) and other cast

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

Author POV

Malam yang begitu dingin di bulan November ini. Dimana suhu dingin kota seoul tengah dalam keadaan puncak-puncaknya. Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik dan manis yang tiba-tiba terjaga dari tidurnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya terjaga, apa karna cuaca yang dingin? Atau perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa lapar? Huh entahlah.

Dia berjalan sempoyongan menuju arah washtafle di dapur appartement-nya untuk cuci muka. Setelah ia merasa sedikit segar karna air yang telah ia pakai untuk mencuci muka telah menyegarkannya.

" Huh lapar" gumamnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Oh jadi ia terbangun karna lapar… yeoja manis itu berjalan kea rah kulkas untuk mencari sesuatu yang bias di makan oleh-nya.

" Huh hanya ada ramen" dia kembali bergumam saat dia tau hanya ramenlah yang bisa ia makan.

Dengan terpaksa ia memasak ramen itu karna lapar telah menyiksanya. Setelah ramen matang dia berjalan keruang TV, dan menonton drama favorite nya yang memang tayang pada tengah malam, sambil menikmati ramen buatannya.

Donghae POV

Huh penyakit lapar tengah malamku kumat lagi, mana tidak ada yang bisa dimakan mala mini. Hanya tersisa ramen di lemari makan. Well mau tak mau akhirnya aku makan ramen itu. Setelah ramen matang aku putuskan untuk makan di ruang TV, dan menonton drama favorite ku.

Tap Tap Tap, aku merasa ada seseorang yang dating ke arahku.

" Kau belum tidur?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kibum.

" Eh? Belum, penyakit lapar tengah malamku sedang kambuh heheheh" ujarku nyengir-nyengir tak jelas, dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman manis darinya. " Apa kau mau ramen juga?" tanyaku.

" Ani, aku sedang ingin kopi" jawabnya.

" Baiklah akan aku buatkan" aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku semula menuju dapur untuk membuatkannya kopi.

Oh iya, kenalkan aku Lee DongHae, yeoja canti dan manis berumur 20 tahun, aku adalah mahasiswi di universitas swasta. Kalian pasti bertanya siapa namja yang meminta dibuatkan kopi olehku tadi kan? Ya seperti yang kalian tahu dia bernama Kibum atau lebih lengkapnya Kim KiBum. Aku sudah dua tahun tinggal bersama dengannya. Jika kalian berpikir kami suami istri kalian salah besar. Kibum hanyalah teman baikku saat masih di Senior High School dulu. Dulu kami tinggal di Mokpo, dan pada saat Eunhyuk Namjachinguku meninggal aku memutusakan untuk pindah ke seoul. Setelah 3 bulan aku tinggal di Seoul seorang diri, Kibum dating menghampiriku dan mengajakku tinggal bersama. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi ternyata Kibum melakukan ini atas permintaan Eomma ku. Dia sungguh baik dan sabar dalam menghadapiku. Seharusnya dia jangan begitu baik padaku, karna itu membuatku salah paham.

Ccitttt cciitttt, ah ternyata air sudah matang.

" ini" aku memberikan kopi yang baru tadi aku bikin pada Kibum.

" Gomawo" ujarnya dengan tersenyum begitu manis dan indah. Sejenak aku terpaku dengan senyummannya. Dengan segera aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalakuagar aku tidak begitu terpaku dengan senyuman mematikan itu. Jantungku serasa berdetak 2X lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa ini berarti aku menyukainya? Apa kini posisi Eunhyuk di hatiku telah tergantikan? Ah mianhae Eunhuk-ah.

Dongahe POV end

Kibum POV

Kini aku tengah duduk di ruang TV meminum kopi, dan menonton drama tengah malam kesukaannya Donghae. Ya seperti yang kalian tahu yeoja manis disampingku ini adalah Donghae sahabatku. Aku tinggal bersamanya di sebuah appartement sederhana sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dan sepertinya kalian juga sudah mengetahui namaku bukan?. Aku kuliah di Universitas dan jurusan yang sama oleh Donghae. Kenapa aku mengambil Universitas dan jurusan yang sama dengannya ya tentu saja untuk bisa lebih menjaganya. Aku masih ingat betapa sedihnya dia satt eunhyuk meninggal, dia seperti kehilangan separuh hidupnya. Aku sangat sedih jika mengingat kejadian itu. Jika kalian mengira aku mencintai Donghae itu benar, bahkan sangat. Aku mulai mencintainya sejak kami sama-sama masih di Senior High School. Hanya karna kebodohan-ku yang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya dulu, akhirnya aku kalah satu langkah dari Eunhyuk yang dengan lantangnya mengutarakan rasa cintanya pada Donghae. Huh jika ingat kembali rasanya sungguh menyakitkan untukku. Apa mungkin kini aku bisa menggantikan posisi Eunhuk di hatinya? Apa dia masih mencintai Eunhyuk? Apa ada kesempatan untukku sekarang?

Aku alihkan pandanganku dari TV, yang sebenarnya dari tadi tidakku perhatikan.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyaku saat melihat donghae yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan sudah lebih dari satu kali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Ah, eh… ye" jawabnya, kemudian secara reflek tangan kanan ku bergerak mengusap lembut surai coklat miliknya. " eh, kibum-ah sepertinya a….a-aku sudah mengantuk, aku ingin tidur dulu" ujarnya. Tunggu kenap dia jadi gugup seperti ini? Apa aku berbuat salah padanya?

" Tunggu" tanganku menahannya pergi. " Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat begitu gugup, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau membuatku cemas belakangan ini"

" Ani.. aku hanya sedikit lelah" jawabnya

" ya sudah tidurlah" kemudian ia berlari kearah kamarnya dan aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku kearah TV.

Kibum POV end

Author Pov

Matahari sudah mulai terbit beberapa jam yang lalu, semua orang dikota Seoul sudah mulai di sibukkan dengan urusan masing-masing. Berbeda dengan kedua orang yang kini tengah sarapan bersama diruang makan appartement mereka dengan santainya dan memang mereka tidak di kejar-kejar waktu karna jam kuliah mereka baru dimulai 3 jam lagi. Ya kedua orang itu adalah Kibum & Donghae.

Hanya ada suara dentingan dan gesekan sumplit dan sendok. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Seperti sama-sama enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Kibum yang sedari tadi merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana ini akhirnya menyerah dan membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

" Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Kibum to the point tanpa basa-basi.

" Eh?" donghae sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Kibum dan menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

" Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kibum bertubi-tubi tersirat kecemasan di raut wajahnya.

" Ani, Gwaenchana" Jawab Donghae Singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring dihadapannya.

" Kau yakin? Kau terlihat berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Sekarang kau lebih banyak diam terutama saat denganku. Kau tidak secerewet seperti biasanya. Oh, ayolah aku tidak suka suasana seperti ini, aku lebih suka kau yang cerewet, manja, dan kelakuan-kelakuan anehmu., kau seperti bukan dirimu kau sungguh membuatku cemas". Ujar kibum panjng lebar mneluarkan semua unek-uneknya. Aeperti yang dibilang Kibum, akhir-akhir ini Donghae lebih banyak diam terutama jika sedang bersama Kibum. Biasanya Donghae akan sangat cerewet jika sedang sarapan seperti ini. Ia akan berbicara apapun, samapai hal yang tak penting untuk dibahaspun dia bicarakan pada Kibum.

" Ani, mungkin aku hanya seikit lelah karana club seni akan mengikuti lomba" ujar Donghae. " Kibum-ah hari ini aku berangkat kuliah lebih awal ne? kau tidak apa-apa berangkat sendiri kan?" lanjut Donghae.

"Hmm…" KIbum hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

' Apa dia tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku berangkat lebih awal? Dasar orang yang susah di tebak' Inner Donghae.  
" Aku sudah selesai" ujar donghae merapikan bekas maknnya dan beranjak ke dapur untuk mencuci piring.

Donghae Pov

Aku sungguh bingung sebenarnya apa yang kibum pikirkan tentangku? Tadi dia berbicara panjang lebar mengutarakan kecemasannya padaku. Tapi saat aku bilang aku berangkat kuliah lebih awal dan sendiri dia tidak menanggapinya. Apa dia tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku pergi lebih awal? Akkhh kau membuatku gila Kim Kibum.

Setelah mencuci piring aku bergegas ke kamarku untuk siap-siap, sebenarnya hari ini aku berangkat terburu-buru karna aku ada janji dengan Ryeowook untuk membeli keperluan club seni. Aku begitu terburu-buru saat jam di dinding kamarku menunjukkan pukul 08.00 am KTS, sedangkan aku janji dengan Ryeowook Jam 08.15. Aku sungguh benar-benar sudah telat.

" Kibum-ah aku berangkat" pamitku" TUnggu" Kibum menahan ku. " Pakai ini" ujarnya seraya memakai kan aku mantel dan melilitkan syal keleherku.

" Ah aku lupa memakainya" ujar ku senyum-senyum takjelas.

" Kau terlalu ceroboh, lihatlah sekarang musim dingin kau isa mati kedinginan jika keluar hanya dengan baju tipis seperti ini" Kibum tersenyum begitu manis sambil mengacak-acak rambutku lembut. Akhh Kim Kibum tak tau kah kau kau, bahwa kau yang sudah membuatku uring-uringan tak jelas seperti ini?

" Kibum-ah, apa kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku berangkat lebih awal?" Tanya ku. Karna dari tadi aku sangat menunggu pertanyaan kibum tentang ini.

" Aku sudah tau, kau akan kemana. Cepatlah ini sudah telat, Ryeowook pasti sedang menunggumu" aku kaget dengan apa yang kibum katakana barusan. Darimana ia tau aku akan pergi dengan Ryeowook?

" Jangan melamun, kau sudah telatkan?" Kibum menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

" i…i..iya aku berangkat"

**To Be Continue**

**Yey aku kembali denagn membawa ff baru. Ini ff tentang couple KiHae entah kenapa aku jadi suka tiba-tiba sama Couple ini. Mohon maaf bagi para readers karna aku belum bisa lanjutin ff Perfect Kim Ryeowook karna belum ada ilham yang masuk hehehe^^**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan ff Tntang KiHae ini…..**

**Mind to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Mine

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum ( KiHae) and other cast

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

Author Pov

Distrik Gangnam, inilah tempat surge belanja di Korea. Seorang yeoja mungil dan manis terlihat sedang mondar mandir dengan gusar. Sudah berkali-kali ia melihat jam berwarna ungu bermotif jerapa yang melingkar manis di lengan kirinya.

" Eonni sebenarnya kau diamana? Ini sudah jam 08.30, padahal kau janji jam 08.15. huh dasar karet" kesalnya entah pada siapa.

" Ryeowook-ah" terlihat kini seorang yeoja manis tak kalah manis darinya, berlari menghampirinya. " Mian… hosh…hosh… eonnie telat hoshhh…" ucapnya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Yeoja manis yang di panggil Ryeowook itu hanya mendengus sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Donghae Pov-

Gawat aku sudah benar-benar telat, Ryeowook pasti sudah berubah menjadi evil. OMO! Andwae… aku harus cepat. Ini semua karena kau Kim Kibum yang sudah mengacak-acak sisten kerja otakku…

" RYeowook-ah" panggilku saat melihatnya tengah mondar mandir sambil berdecak pinggang. Gawat sepertinya dia benar-benar marah. "Mian… hosh…hosh… eonnie telat hoshhh…" ucapku terbata-bata karna aku harus mengontrol nafasku yang tak beraturan tadi. OMO! Dia benar-benar marah, lihatlah sekarang bibirnya sudah mengerucut tak jelas….

" Eonnie ! kau tau aku sudah menunggu mu lebih dari 15 menit, dan kau dating hanya minta maaf?" Tuh kan bener dia marah.

" Mianhae… jeonmal mianhae , jebal jangan marah" pintaku.

" ok, satu cup big size ice cream choco dan taburan krim blueberry diatasnya, baru aku akan memaafkan eonnie" Ck, gadis ini, dari mana dia belajar memeras orang? Omo! Lihatlah sekarang dia menyeringai evil, dia semakin terlihat mirip dengan namja chingunya –Kyuhyun—yang terkenal dengan ke evilannya. " Eonnie-ah! Kalau kau tidak mau yasuda, aku batal ikut berpartisipasi di lomba nanti" LIhatlah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, dia mengancamku. Sepertinya kiamat memang benar-benar sudah dekat.

" baiklah, sepulang kuliah nanti aku berikan" ucapku pasrah.

Setelah satu jam kami mondar-mandir di sebuah mall yang terletak di daerah distrik gangnam akhirnya kami dapatkan apa yang kami cari. Setelah semua keperluan club telah kami beli, kami memutuskan untuk segera pergi kuliah, karna jam kuliah ku akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Sedangkan Ryewook tidak ada jam kuliah hari ini.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan akhirnya aku sampai juga .

" Ryeowook-ah aku titip club seni sementara ne? kelasku akan segera dimuali" pamitku pada Ryeowook. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari menuju kelasku. Aku tak mau terlambat 1 detik pun, mengingat hari ini adalah mata kuliah Lee Songsaengnim –Lee Heesung-. Lee songsaengnim adalah pamanku, jadi bahaya kalau aku telat bahkan kalau sampai tidak masuk dia akan mengadu yang tidak-tidak pada eomma.

Aku sedikit mengintip dari arah pintu, untuk memastikan Lee sonsae sudah ada di kelas atau belum. Huh…. Aku bernafas lega karna Lee sonsae belum datang.

Degh… Deghh

Tanpa sengaja mataku tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan seorang namja yang sangat aku kenal, itu adalah Tiffany dan Kibum. Kenapa dada ini rasanya begitu sakit? Sadarlah Lee Donghae, Kibum bukan siapa-siapa mu, dia hanya sahabt mu jadi kau tidak berhak cemburu. Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku, eh? Tunggu cemburu? Ah ini pasti salah.

Hari ini kuputuskan untuk duduk dengan Sungmin saja, teman satu kelas ku. Aku tak bias duduk dengan kibum kalau perasaan ku tak karuan seperti ini. ' Seenaknya sekali kau Kim Kibum, setelah mengacak-acak system kerja otakku kau malah bermesraan dengan yeoja lain' kenapa mataku begitu panas? Ah, ayolah jangan menangis di tempat seperti ini.

" Donghae-ah kau kenapa?" Tanya sungmin cemas.

" ah, gwaenchana hanya sedikit lelah. Apa lee sonsae hari ini tidak masuk? Tumben sekali jam segini dia belum datang" tanyaku untuk mengalihkan perhatian sungmin.

" Lee sonsae tidak masuk, karna istrinya akan melahirkan" Omo! Aku lupa kalau Haeri ahjumma sedang mengadung. Tapi kenapa Heesung ahjussi tidak mengabariku?

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, namun tertahan karna tangan sungmin menahanku.

" kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

" Aku mau ke ruang club" jawabku.

" tapi ini kan masih jam kuliah" ujarnya.

" Lee sonsae kan tidak masuk jadi untuk pa aku disini, hanya melihat pemandangan menjijikan" ujar ku sambil melirik ke arah kibum. Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti saat dia mengangkap basahku sedang melirik kearah kibum.

" oh, jadi karna itu kau uring-uringan seperti ini? sahabat jadi cinta eoh?" goda Sungmin yang membuat wajahku merona. Aku langsung menghempaskan tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi menggenggam ku, dan berlari keluar kelas.

Donghae Pov End

Kibum Pov

Ya ampun kenapa yeoja genit ini selalu bergelayut manja denganku? Ini membuatku risih. Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh kelas untuk mencari seseorang. Apa Donghae sudah datang ya?' inner ku.

Ah ternyata dia sudah datang, tapi kenapa dia duduk dengan sungmin?

" Tiffany-ah lepaskan, kau membuatku risih" jujur saja rasanya aku ingin sekali melempar yeoja ini dengan buku-buku tebalku.

" huh.. kau menyebalkan KIbummie" Aigo lihatlah sekarang dia bersikap sok imut yang membuatku pusing. Hey Tiffany bahkan Donghae bias bersikap 100x lebih imut darimu. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berniat menghampiri Donghae. Tapi saat aku ingin menghampirinya dia sudah berlari.

" Sungmin-ah, Donghae mau kemana berlari seperti itu?" Tanya ku

" Keruang Club seni" jawabnya. Tanpa berpamitan pada sungmin aku lansung mengejar Donghae menuju ruang club.

Kibum Pov End

Author Pov

Kibum kini sudah berada di depan pintu ruang club pandangannya mengedar keseluruh ruangan seperti mencari seseorang. Mencari Donghae kah?. Kibum tersenyum saat seseorang yang sedari tadi di carinya sedang bercengkrama hangat dengan KyuWook Couple.

" Kibum oppa annyeong" Ryeowook yang pertama kali tersadar akan keberadaan kibum langsung menyapanya.

" Annyeong Ryeowook-ah" balas Kibum.

" Ya! Kim Kibum , kenapa kau hanya menyapa Wookie ku? Kau tidak ingin menyapa ku?" Tanya kyuhyun pada Kibum

" Aku ini lebih tua darimu, panggil aku Hyung" pinta Kibum

" Hanya tua beberapa bulan saja" sanggah Kyuhyun

" Walaupun beberapa bulan tetap saja tahunnya berbeda, jadi aku tetap hyung mu" hardik Kibum yang terlihat mulai kesal. Sepertinya perdebatan ini akan berlangsung lama.

" Ryeowook-ah kajja, aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream sekarang" ajak donghae pada ryeowook yang terlihat muali gerah dan pusing melihat perdebatan kecil anatra Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

" Donghae-ah, mau kemana? Aku ikut denganmu" Kibum yang melihat donghae akan pergi dengan Ryeowook akhirnya angkat bicara.

Kemudian mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pergi bersama ke café ice cream langgana Ryeowook, tapi sebelum mereka keluar ruangan itu, terlihat seorang namja tampan memasuku ruangan itu.

" Annyeong, permisi apa Lee Donghae ada disini?" Tanya namja tampan itu pada salah satu anggota club seni.

" Kyaa Oppa!" teriak Donghae saat melihat namja tampan itu, dan berlari memeluk namja tampan itu.

" Kibum-ah! Siapa namja itu? Hae noona terlihat sangat akrab sekali" Tanya khyuhyun

" Entahlah aku saja baru melihatnya" jawab kibum datar. " aku tidak jadi ikut kalian aku langsung pulang saja" lanjut kibum dan terlihat raut kekesalan di wajahnya.

" Donghwa oppa! Kapan tiba di korea? Ah, aku kira kau telah melupakan yeodongsaengmu yang manis ini? Bagaimana rasanya setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di London? Omo! Oppa kao tampan sekali, terakhir aku melihatmu saat aku masih SMP, kau banya berubah" cerocos Donghae panjang lebar.

" Aish, tertanya cerewetmu belum hilang-hilang eoh?" Tanya Donghwa yang membuat Donghae kesal. " Mana mungkin aku tidak merindukan Yeodongsaengku yang manis ini" lanjut Donghwa.

Donghae menarik Donghwa menghampiri Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

" Wookie, Kyu, kenalkan ini oppaku Lee Donghwa".

" Annyeong" sapa Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pada Donghwa berbarengan.

" Ryeowook-ah mian traktir ice cream nya besok saja ne? aku ingin berjalan-jalan dengan Donghwa oppa" sesal donghae.

Lee Donghwa adalah seorang oppa dari Lee donghae. Donghwa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di London sampai perguruan tinggi. Eunhyuk sang namjachingu Donghae pun tidak pernah tau tentang Donghwa saat mereka pacaran dulu.

" Oppa, apa Oppa sudah mengabari eomma?" Tanya donghae. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di ssebuah café dekat kampus Donghae.

" Tentu saja, eomma menyuruh oppa untuk melihatmu terlebih dulu, lalu sore ini oppa akan langsung ke Mokpo" Tutur Donghwa.

" Donghae-ah, mana orang yang bernama Kibum yang sering kau ceritakan pada oppa?" Tanya Donghwa membuat Donghae bersemu merah. Sepertinya Donghae benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada seorang Kim Kibum itu. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae bercerita tentang seorang namja pada Donghwa. Bahkan eunhyuk pun tak pernah ia ceritakan pada Donghwa.

" Sudah tak perlu kau ceritakan tentang kibum itu, dari raut wajahmu oppa sudah bias menebak seberapa pentingnya dia untukmu"

" Oppa menyebalkan" Omo! Lee Donghae kau bersemu lagi. Lihatlah betapa imutnya dia saat ini. Bahkan kadar keimuttannya melebihi sungmin yang terkenal dengan keimutan tingkat dewinya.

Berjam-jam mereka habiskan untuk berbincang dan melepas rindu satu sama lain di café itu. Tak terasa kini matahari telah terbenam dan hari mulai malam. Donghwa memutuskan untuk mengantar Donghae sampai appartement nya.

" Oppa GOmawo! Sudah mengantarku, dan hati-hati di jalan ne"

" Ye , kau juga. Sampaikan salam ku pada kibum"

Cup

Donghwa mencium pucuk kepala Donghae lembut, kemudian pamit untuk langsung pergi ke Mokpo.

Kibum Pov

Kenapa sudah malam begini donghae belum pulang?sebenarnya pergi kemana dia?. Aku masih terpikirkan namja yang tadi siang menghampiri Donghae, dan Donghae langsung memeluknya begitu saying. Sebenarnya siapa namja itu?

" Huh, ternyata sampah di dapur sudah menumpuk begitu banyak" Gumamku saat melihat sampah terjejer begitu banyak di dapur. Aku memmutuskan untuk membersihkannya dan membuang agar tampak lebih bersih.

" Oppa GOmawo! Sudah mengantarku, dan hati-hati di jalan ne". tunggu, itu seperti suara donghae. Benar ternyata itu Donghae dengan namja itu. Ternyata dia pergi dengan namja itu sampai selarut ini. Omo! Lihatlah lah apa yang namja itu lakukan pada Donghae-ku, dia mencium pucuk kepala Donghae-ku, bahkan aku saja belum pernah melakukannya. Sudah cukup ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

Kibum Pov End

Author Pov

Setelah taksi yang membawa Donghwa pergi, Donghae langsung masuk ke dalam appertemennya.

" Aku pulang" Teriak Donghae.

" Kau sudah pulang? Siapa namja itu?" Tanya Kibum datar

" Oh, dia itu ad…." Belum sempat Donghae melanjutkan kata-katanya kibum sudah memotong ucapannya.

" Kenapa kau gampang sekali jadi wanita? Bisa-bisanya kau pergi seharian dan pulang larut malam dengan seorang namja asing"

Jlebbb, Donghae merasa tertancap ribuan jarum di hatinya, kenapa Kibum bias semudah itu bilang dia wanita gampangan. Ini pertama kalinya Kibum berbicara sekasar itu pada Donghae.

" Cukup, apa maksud mu Kim KIbum?" Tanya Donghae yang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

" Ck, berhentilah memasang wajah polos mu itu, aku yakin Eunhyuk pasti bersedih di atas sana melihat tingkahmu seperti ini, cepat sekali kau melupakan Eunhyuk"

" Ku bilang Cukup! Kau tau apa soal Eunhyuk? Jaga bicara mu Kibum-sii, jangan bawa-bawa orang yang sudah tenang diatas sana" kini air mata Donghae sudah tak tetahankan dan terjun bebas membasuh wajah indahnya.

" Kau, Kau bilang aku wanita gampangan eoh? Lalu apa bedanya denganmu? Yang membiarkan yeoja genit itu Tiffany bergelayut manja , dan menyentuh-nyentuh tubuhmu. Mungkin hari ini hnya Tiffany, entah besok yeoja mana lagi". Cukup ini sudah keterlaluan, hanya saling cemburu yang tidak mereka akui harus sampai saling melempar kata-kata kasar kah?

Brakkk!

Kibum membanting remote tv yang sedari tadi ia pegang, dan menarik tangan Donghae dengan kasar.

Brukk!

Kibum menghempaskan tubuh donghae ketembok dengan kasar dan menghimpit tubuh donghae dengan lengan kekarnya. Donghae masih menatap Kibum dengan tatapan sinis dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Perlahan tapi pasti Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada donghae dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, tidak ada nafsu disana hanya ada perasaan cinta yang tulus yang sudah lama ingin Kibum sampaikan.

" Saranghae….. Jeongmal saranghae Hae-ah…."

**To Be Continue**

**Chapter 2 up, semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan readers sekalian hehehe….**

: Iya ini ff Kihae, Gomawo udah Review

Guest : ini udah asap ko, Gomawo udah Review.

Park Je Hee a.k.a NaHaZa : iya donghae jadi uring-uringan gak jelas deh, hehehe. Gomawo udah Review

MawaddatulEverLastingFriends : ini udah lanjut ko, Gomawo udah Review

cloud3024 : iya kasian juga, tenang ja kalo donghae gk mau sama kibum aku sia ko, hehehe. Ia donghae juga ada rasa tapi masih bimbang. Gomawo udah Review

: ia lagi naek daun banget, gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi suka sama couple ini, uuntuk sarannya terimakasih ya. Gomawo udah Review

: ini udah lanjut ko, Gomawo udah Review

Guest 2 : : ini udah lanjut ko, Gomawo udah Review

Hong Joo Hyun : Gomawo udah Review

Lee Eunhye94 : waduh emangnya pengenterjadi apaan nih? Kkkk. Gomawo udah Review

cloudyeye : iya hae jadi yeoja. ini udah lanjut ko, Gomawo udah Review

Lullu48129 : andwae! KIbum hanya milik Donghae seorang. Gomawo udah Review

**Big Thanks for readers yang udah pada Review^^**

**So Mind To Review Again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author Pov

" Saranghae….. jeonmal saranghae hae-ah…." Donghae tidak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya diam mematung menatap mata kibum dalam-dalam mencari sebuah kebohongan dalam mata indah itu namun yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah kejujuran dan cinta yang teramat dalam dan tulus untuknya. Donghae tersenyum sesaat setelah menatap mata indah Kibum, senyuman yang teramat manis yang hanya diberikan pada seorang Kim Kibum.

Cup

Donghae mengecup bibir Kibum sekilas, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Kibum. Kibum hanya mematung dan kaget atas perlakuan Donghae, yang mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Dia masih mencerna apa maksud perlakuan Donghae barusan. Apa Donghae menerima pengakuan cintanya? Entahlah…

Donghae membalikan tubuhnya sebelum ia memasuki kamarnya, dan beralih menatap Kibum.  
" Orang yang tadi kau bilang namja asing itu, adalah Lee Donghwa oppa-ku. Jadi sepertinya kau harus mencabut kata-kata mu, Bummie-ah". Kibum tersentak mendengar penuturan Donghae dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

' Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini Kim Kibum! Cemburu pada seorang Lee Donghwa yang adalah Oppa-nya Donghae' ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Ck! Baru sadarkah kau Kim Kibum?

Cleck…. Pintu kamar Donghae terbuka, Kibum – namja yang membuka pintu kamar itu – kini duduk di kasur King Size nya Donghae, tepat disamping Donghae.

15 menit berlalu hening…, tak ada satu katapun yang terlontar dari bibir mereka masing-masing.  
" Mianhae…. Donghae-ah" ucap kibum memecah kesunyian yang terjadi. Donghae hanya diam , kemudian beralih menatap kibum. Disentuhnya lembut pipi tirus Kibum dan tersenyum begitu manis padanya.

Lagi-lagi perlahan tapi pasti Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae, nafas hangat Kibum menerpa wajah cantiknya. Dan kini bibir mereka tengah bertemu. Dengan lembut dan penuh cinta Kibum melumat bibir Donghae, menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang teramat dalam untuk donghae. Mengutarakan rasa cinta yang selama ini iya pendam. Kibum terus melumat bibir indah itu dengan lembut dan tanpa nafsu di dalamnya. Dan Donghae?... kini tubuh Donghae terasa begitu lemas menerima perlakuan lembut sentuhan Kibum.

Lambat laun ciuman hangat itu meningkat menjadi ciuman panas, tangan nakal Kibum kini sudah menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaus tipis yang dinghae kenakan, dan kini bahkan sudah berkeliaran menjelajahi setiap inchi bagian tubuh indah donghae.

" Eungh…hhh.." lenguhan indah lepas begitu saja dari bibir indah Donghae, membuat Kibum tersenyum disela-sela ciuman panasnya, dan semakin membakar semangatnya untuk melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Kini Kibum membelai perut ramping Donghae sededuktif mungkin, dan tangan nya menjalar mencoba membuka pengait yang kini masih membungkus bagian terindah dari tubuh Donghae. Sepertinya mereka akan melewati malam ini dengan desahan-desahan erotis yang keluar dari bibir indah mereka berdua. Kita tinggalkan saja kegiatan panas mereka malam ini, dan sepertinya mereka akan keberatan jika kita mengintip lebih jauh.

Donghae Pov

Terik matahari menerpa wajhku, dan membuatku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Ini sungguh menyilaukan! Aaku merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpa perutku, kenapa rasanya begitu berat?. Omo! Tangan siapa ini?. Kuberanikan diri untuk menengok kebelakangku, untuk memastikan tangan siapa ini sebenarnya. Omo! i…in…ini.. tangan kibum? Apa yang semalam itu benar-benar nyata? Astaga bagaimana ini?...

" Morning chagi, kau sudah bangun?" aigoo dia sudah bangun apa yang harus kulakukan? Ya sebaiknya aku pura-pura tidur saja.

" Huh, pura-pura tidur rupanya, ayo cepat bangun. Atau kau ingin mengulang kejadian yang semalam lagi eoh?" Omo sekarang dia mulai menggodaku. Eomma, Appa, Donghwa oppa tolong aku!

" baiklah aku mandi dulu ne". huft akhirnya dia pergi juga. Aku sedikit mengintip dari dalam selimut yang aku gunakan untk menutupi seluruh tubuhku, untuk memastikan apa dia benar-benar sudah pergi.

" Huft.. dia sudah pergi rupanya" ucapku lega

Cup

" Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Kibum?" teriakku Kaget. Aish apa-apaan dia itu, aku kira sudah pergi.

" itu hukuman karna kau pura-pura tidur, cepat bangun atau ku cium lagi" ujarnya. Aish sejak kapan dia jadi banyak omong seperti ini?

Kini kami – aku dan Kibum – tengah menikmati sarapan pagi kami. Aku sedikit ingin tertawa jika mengingat kejadian semalam. Kenapa Kibum bisa sebodoh itu? Cemburu pada Donghwa oppa yang Notabennya adalah oppaku sendiri. Dia benar-benar bodoh kkkk….

" Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya nya yang bingung melihatku tertawa sendiri sejak tadi.

" Ani, hanya menertawakan orang bodoh" jawabku..

" Nde? Nugu?" tanya nya lagi

" Namja bodoh yang sudah cemburu dengan oppa ku sendiri. Bwahahahahah" tawaku pecah ketika mengingat hal itu lagi. Lihatlah kini mukanya memerah karna malu. Hahahah kau lucu Kim Kibum.

" Diamlah, dan habiskan sarapanmu" ucapnya sedatar mungkin menutupi rasa malunya.

" Aish… paboya Kibummie" ucapku tersenyum puas.

" Aku selesai" ucapnya saat menyelesaikan sarapannya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah ku.

" Kau tau Hae , kau begitu seksi semalam. Dan desahanmu seperti aluanan musik klasik yang begitu indah di telingaku chagi" bisiknya di telingaku dengan suara err… yang begitu seksi dan membuatku mematung seketika.

" Ya! Kim Kibum awas kau!"

Donghae Pov end

SKIP TIME

Kibum dan Donghae kini tengah berjalan melewati koridor Kyunghee University tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari mereka hari ini. Toh mereka selalu seperti ini jika berangkat kuliah, berangkat bersama, jalan menuju kelas bersama, bahkan duduk dideretan yang sama saat di dalam kelasnya. Bahkan sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Kibum dan Donghae adalah sahabat baik sejak mereka di Senior High School. Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa mereka masih menjadi sahabat baik? Tentunya kalian tau kan seperti apa hubungan Kibum dan Donghae sekarang.

" Kibum-ah" seseorang dari arah belakang mereka memanggil Kibum dengan begitu mesra dan menghentikan langkah mereka.

" Pagi Kibum-ah" sapa seseorang itu dengan begitu imut dan manis. Hey ayolah walaupun kau terlihat begitu manis dan menggoda, tetap saja kau tak akan bisa mengambil perhatian seorang Kim Kibum. Karna baginya yeoja yang paling sempurna dan bisa meluluhkan hatinya kini berada tepat di sebelahnya, Lee Donghae.

" Pagi, ada apa Tiffany" tanya Kibum datar.

" Ani, hanya ingin kekelas saj dengan mu Kibummie" ujar seseorang itu – Tiffany – dengan begitu manja dan langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Kibum.

" Lepas, Tiffany-ah" ujar Donghae kesal seraya melepaskan tangan Tiffany secara paksa yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Kibum. Dan langsung menggandeng lengan Kibum Possesive dan tak lupa pula menjulurkan lidahnya pada Tiffany, dan berlalu meninggalkan Tiffany yang masih diam di tempat. So childish Lee Donghae!

" Kau cemburu Eoh?" goda Kibum

" Ani, kau harus mencari yeoja yang lebih baik, lebih cantik, dan lebih manis dariku jika ingin membuatku cemburu, bukan Yeoja seperti Tiffany itu" ujar Donghae, dan Kibum hanya terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Donghae, dan mengelus surai lembut Donghae sayang.

" Kibummie, kenapa kau tak pernah memanggilku Noona?" tanya Donghae.

" Kau hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan saja Hae-ah" jawab Kibum

" Kau meniru jawaban Kyuhyun Bummie-ah" hardik Donghae. " Kau tidak kreatif" lanjutnya. Kibum menautkan alisnya bingung dengan perkataan Donghae.

' Meniru jawaban Kyuhyun? Oh , jawaban yang kemarin?' Inner Kibum.

Ingatkah kalian pada saat Kyuhyun dan Kibum berdebat soal kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mau memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan ' Hyung' ? dan apa jawaban Kyuhyun pada saat itu? Ya' tepat sekali, jawaban Kyuhyun pada saat itu sama dengan jawaban Kibum saat ditanya oleh Donghae tadi.

3 jam mata kuliah mereka telah berlalu. Kini Kibum & Donghae tengah berada di kantin, setelah mereka menyelasaikan mata kuliah mereka tadi. Mereka tidak memutuskan untuk langsung pulang kerumah karna Donghae mempunyai janji pada Ryeowook, dan kini mereka tengah menunggu Ryeowook yang jam kuliahnya belum usai.

" Donghae eonni, Kibum Oppa, mian lama menunggu" seorang yeoja manis – Kim Ryeowook – tiba-tiba datang dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka, yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

" Ya! Ryeowook-ah, kau membuatku mati bosan disini" ujar Donghae kesal.

" Mian eonni, seonsaengnim yang mengajar mata kuliah hari ini telah korupsi waktu selama 30 menit. Kajja Eonnie berangkat sekarang, Kyuhyun pasti sudah menunggu di café itu dari tadi" ucap ryeowook.

" Ne, kajja " sahut Donghae, dan Donghae langsung menarik tangan Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

At Café

KiHae dan KyuWook couple terlihat tengah menghabiskan waktu di sebuah café didekat kampus mereka. Tempat diamna kemarin Donghae dan Donghwa melepas rindu.

" Jadi sekarang Hae noona suadah menjadi yeojachingumu Kibum-ah?" tanya kyuhyun yang tak percaya untuk kesekian kalinya. Yah sejak mereka tiba di café ini Kibum dan Donghae memberi tahu pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bahea kini mereka sudah berpacaran. Dan Kyuhyun sangat kaget dan tidak percaya dengan hal ini sampai menanyakannya berkali-kali pada Kibum. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kyuhyun Tidak percaya?..

" Hae noona kau benar-benar sadar saat menerimanya menjadi namjachingumu? Apa kau betah berhubungah dengan manusia es ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kibum dengan sendok ditangannya. Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan Sibuk dengan makanannya.

" Kyu, sudahlah kau membuat semua pengunjung di café ini menoleh padamu" Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam melihat kelakuan namjachingunya kini turun tangan untuk membuatnya diam.

" Ani chagi, hanya saja ini…"

" Diam atau PSP mu ku jadikan bahan masakan untuk menu baruku?" ancam Ryeowook yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun tak berkutik

" bwahahahah " Kibum tertawa begitu puas saat melihat Kyuhyun tak berkutik dengan ancaman Ryeowook. Dan membuat seluruh pengunjung café menatapnya.

" Jangan tertawa Kibummie atau kau akan bernasib sama dengan Kyuhyun.."…

**To Be Continue**

**Chapter 3 kelar yeyyy….. mian kalo adegan kissingnya tidak memuaskan Readers semua. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan chapter 3 ini ya. Dan terimakasih yang sudah memberi Review pada FF ini… ^^**

**Ryani : ini udah lanjut ko, gomawo sudah Review^^**

isfa id : duh diterima gak ya sama Donghae kkkkkk, chinggu aku suka ff kamu yang our little angle Kihae, kapan dong update laginya kkkk. Gomawo udah Review.

dew'yellow : memang mereka ini kalau cemburu gak ngeliat orangnya dulu kkkk. Gomawo udah Review.^^

Eun Byeol : terimakasih pada author juga dong yang udah mendatangkan Donghwa oppa # plakkk ngarep. Disini moment Kihaenya udah cukup blm ya?... Gomawo udah Review.^^

: siapa dulu yang ngajarin.. kkkk Gomawo udah Review.^^

Guest : Donghae udah nerima ko. Gomawo udah Review.^^

RistaMbum : gwaenchana Chingu, donghae udah nerima ko . Gomawo udah Review.^^

: Waduh.. masih pendek juga? Ini udah lanjut ko. Gomawo udah Review.^^

Lee Haevi : ini udah lanjut ko. Gomawo udah Review.^^

Lullu48129 : ini udah lanjut ko . Gomawo udah Review.^^

Big thanks buat readers yang udah secara ikhlas member santunan Reviewkkkkk… semoga chap 3 ini memuaskan….

**So Mind To Review Again!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Mine

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum ( KiHae) and other cast

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

Seorang yeoja manis – Lee Donghae—terlihat sedang berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari kamarnya. Terlihat dari keadaannya kini sepertinya ia barusaja bangun tidur. Di tengoknya sekilas kamar sang Kekasih – Kim Kibum- yang tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Melihat apakah sang punya kamar tersebut sudah bangun atau belum dan ternyata belum!. Namja tampan itu masih berkutat dengan alam mimpinya dan menyembunyikan diri di bawah selimut, yah mengingat keadaan cuaca yang begitu dingin akhir-akhir ini.

Donghae memutuskan untuk menonton tv langsung dari pada membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, karma kini dia sudah sangat telat untuk menonton kartun anime favoritenya di pagi hari seperti ini.

" Benar aku telat 5 menit" gumam Donghae kesal, saat tau kartun anime favoritenya itu sudah dimulai 5 menit yang lalu.

Kringg Kringg Kringg!

Suara telepon menggema di seluruh ruangan appertement sederhana itu. Mengganggu kesenangan donghae melihat tokoh pujaannya dalam bentuk kartun anime ' Naruto'.

" Kenapa selalu saja ada yang mengganggu kesenanganku" Dummelnya. Dengan terpaksa mengampiri suara telepon itu dan mengangkatnya.

" Yeoboseyo!" sapa Donghae pada seseorang di sebrang sana dengan nada bicara yang sedikit kesal.

' _Ya! Gadis tidak sopan, beginikah caramu mengangkat telepon dan menyapa ahjussi mu yang tampan ini eoh?'_ ujar seorang namja yang diketahui adalah seorang ahjussi dari Lee Donghae.

" Ye? Waeyo Heesung ahjussi? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah menelpon?"

' _Haeri sudah melahirkan, apa kau tak berniat untuk menjenguknya dan uri aegya?'_ Tanya namja yang diketahui bernama Heesung itu. Belum sempat Donhae menjawab pertanyaan sang ahjussi kini justru ia sedikit kaget karma sepasang lengan kekar kini tengah membekap pinggang rampingnya, dari belakang. Donghae sedikit tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa pemilik lengan kekar itu, ya siapa lagi kalau nukan Kim Kibum sang kekasih.

' _Donghae-ah! Kau dengar tidak? Kapan kau akan menjenguk Haeri dan uri aegya? Donghae-ah!?'_ teriak Heesung, yang merasa omongannya tak di gubris sedikitpun oleh Donghae. Karma kini Donghae tengah menyamankan diri dalam dekapan hangat Kibum dan memainkan jari-jari kibum yang melingkar indah di pinggang rampingnya.

' Eh? Ye ahjussi siang nanti aku akan kesana" jawab Donghae

' _baiklah, nanti sebelum kesini tolong belikan hadiah untuk sepupu barumu ya!' _ujar Heesung sambil terkekeh.

" Ya! Ahjussi mana ada orang yang meminta hadiah secara to the point seperti mu? Ck, kuharap sepupu baruku itu tak akan mirip dengan ayahnya" Cibir Donghae. Kibum hanya terkekeh dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pda pinggang Donghae.

' _Ya! Kau ini'_

" Akhhh!" teriak Donghae kesakitan dan membuat Heesung khawatir di sebrang sana.

' _Ya! Donghae-ah! Ada apa denganmu? Gwaenchana?'_ Tanya Heesung panic

" A….aniyo Ahjussi nan gwaenchanayo, ok samapi bertemu nanti siang ahjussi" pamit Donghae dan langsung menutup telponnya terburu-buru.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Donghae? Hingga dia teriak kesakitan seperti itu?. Huh… itu karma kini Kibum telah menjelma menjadi seorang Dracula dan mengigit leher Donghae dengan err… keras dan membuat donghae merintih kesakitan. Ck Kim Kibum ternyata gairahmu itu bisa meledak kapan saja eoh? Ck ck

" Ya! Bummie-ah sakit! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengigit leherku ?" Kibum hanya cengar-cengir tak jelas mendengar Donghae mengerutu seperti itu.

" Salah kau sendiri, kenapa lehermu itu begitu menggodaku!" jawab Kibum santai. OMO! Kim Kibum se pervert inikah dirimu? Ck ck. Semoga kau selamat untuk seterusnya Lee Donghae!

" Aish! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali" ujar Donghae kesal dan langsung meninggalkan Kibum menuju ruang TV melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

" Yah! Sudah selesai" lirih Donghae saat melihat kartun anime favoritenya sudah selesai. " huh… kenapa selalu saja ada orang yang mengganggu pagi ku" lanjutnya kesal.

KIbum yang kinih tengah berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka, hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Donghae yang sedang mendumel tak jelas. Kenapa Donghae-nya bisa terlihat kekanak-kanakan seperti ini eoh? Tapi justru tingkah kekanak-kanakan Donghaelah yang membuatnya tak bisa jauh dari seorang Lee Donghae.

" Wae?" Tanya Kibum yang kini sudah ada di samping Donghae.

" Aku ketinggalan" Ujar Donghae lesu. Kibum menautkan alisnya bingung atas jawaban Donghae.

" Ketinggalan?" Tanya Kibum heran.

" Aku ketinggalan episode favorite ku" lirih Donghae, Kibum terkekeh saat mengerti apa yang dimaksud Donghae. Ternyata Donghae sedih karna tertinggal episode favorite nya. " Bummie-ah! Aku lapar" Omo! Cepat sekali mood mu berubah Lee Donghae! Kemana Donghae yang sedih karma tertinggal kartun anime favoritenya? Ck ck. Kibum hanya tersenyum dengan lembut dan segera membaewa Donghae Kemeja makan.

SKIP TIME

" Bummie-ah nanti siang aku ingin kerumah Heesung ahjussi. Kau tau, haeri ahjumma sudah melahirkan dan aku ingin menjenguknya siang ini" ujar Donghae sambil menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Kibum, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang KIbum sedangkan Kibum menyamankan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa yang tengah mereka duduki, dan tangan kanannya yang merangkul mesra pinggang ramping Donghae dengan sesekali mengecup kening Donghae untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang teramat berlebihan untuk Donghae.

" Apa kau harus menjenguknya siang ini juga?" Tanya Kibum

" Ne! karma hanya hari ini kita libur besok kan kita sudah harus Kuliah" Jawab Donghae

" Baiklah! Apa ingin aku temani?" Tanya kibum dan kini Kibum sudah mengangkat tubuh ramping Donghae kepangkuannya. Memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan erat dan entah sejak kapan kini kepala kibum sudah bersembunyi di balik leher jenjang Donghae.

" Ne tentu saja!" jawab Donghae sambil sibuk memainkan jemari-jemari KIbum.

" jam berapa kita akan berangkat?' Tanya Kibum lagi.

" Jam 11 sian nanti"

" Baiklah kita masih punya waktu satu jam kalau begitu" ucap kibum sededuktif mungkin. Donghae hanya menautkan alisnya binginh dengan apa yang Kibum maksud barusan. Kini Tangan nakal Kibum sudah menyelinap di kaus tipis yang Donghae kenakan, membelai perut rampingnya dengan lembut. Dan kini tangan nakal itu sudah beralih untuk menciba membuka pengait bra yang donghae kenakan untuk menutupi payudaranya, dan taklupa pula kibum memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan nakal pada payudaranya. Kini Donghae telah mengerti apa yng di maksud oleh Kibum tadi. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha membebaskan diri dari dekapan Kibum.

" BUmmiehhh_ahhh…. Lepashhh, ahkanh berbahaya kalau nanti ahjussi melihat banyak kiss mark di tubuhku nantihh…ahhh" ujar Donghae sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya Kibum berhenti sejenak dan berpikir apa yang dikatakan Donghae barusan.

' benar juga bisa-bisa jika heesung sonsae mel;ihatnya dia akan memisahkanku dari Donghaeku dan membawanya keluar dari appertement kami! Akhhhh ANDWAE' Jerit Kibum dalam hati.

Some where

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh tegap dengan kemeja dan jas yang membalut tubuh indah atletisnya, dan taklupa pula kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata indahnya penambah aksesoris yang menimbulkan kesan tampan dan mempesona bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya. Terlihat dari keadaanya sepertinya ia baru saja tiba dari perjalanan jauh dengan Koper dan tasbesar disisi kanan kirinya. Ia merogoh saku celana jeans nya untuk mengambil handphonenya mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang.

" Yeboeyo ahjussi! " sapa namja tampan itu pada seseorang di sebrang sana.

"…"

" YE ini aku, aku baru saja tiba 10 menit yang lalu"

"…"

" Anniyo ahjussi tak usah menjemputku, aku akan naik taksi kesana. Lagi pula appa telah memberi tahuku alamat ahjussi"

"….."

" Ye, gwaenchana"

"….."

" Ye, Gomawo Heesung ahjussi"

Clik

" Huh… semoga hari-hariku akan menarik disini"

Other Place

" Bummie-ah! Apa yang ini bagus?" Tanya Donghae pada Kibum sambil menunjukan sepasang seppatu dengan gambar ikan nemo di sisi kanan dan kiri sepatu itu.

" Apa anak Heesung sonsae sudah berusia * bulan?" Tanya Kibum

" Ani, dia baru saja lahir 3 hari yang lalu, memang kenapa bummie?" kibum tak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dan malah mengambil sepatu nemo yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh Donghae, dan membalik sepatu itu dan menunjukkannya pada Donghae.

" Apa?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

" Lihat ini" mata donghae tertuju pada arah alas sepatu yang di tunjuk oleh kibum. Terlihat jelas di situ tertulus _' untuk 8-10 bulan keatas'_

" lalu memang kenapa kalau sepatu ini untuk bayi berumur 8 bulan? Ini bagus dan lucu, aku yakin sepupu baruku itu pasti suka" ujar Donghae dengan polosnya.

" Tapi itu kebesaran untuk bayi yang baru lahir Hae!" ujar Kibum lembut.

" kalau memang kebesaran, dia kan bisa memakainya beberapa bulan lagi"

" Shireo, sudah belikan ini saja" tolak Kibum dan menunjukan satu set perlengkapan makan.

" itu terlalu biasa, lebih bagus sepatu ini. Siapa tau saja ketika dia memakainya dia akan langsung bisa berjalan"

" mana ada yang seperti itu" Cibir Kibum.

" Aish Kibummie kenapa kau jadi hobi sekali berbicar akhir-akhir ini? Dasar menyebalkan" gerutu Donghae.

" ok ok, ya sudah yang ini saja" Kibum menunjukan sepasang sepatu berwarna ungu dengan motif jerapha.

" Shireo! Aku mau yang ini titik. Lihatlah itu, kau piir anak ahjussi itu ryeowookie yang tergila-gila pada jerapaha eoh? Lebih bagus juga nemo"

" Tapi hae-ah…."

" Shireo shireo Kibummie, pokoknya aku ingin sepatu nemo ini" Kibum hanya menghela nafas pasrah, saat berdebat dengan Donghae yang jika di teruskan mememang tak ada ujungnya. Ok dan lihatlah tempat dimana mereka sekrang, di _'Baby Store'_! oh sungguh apakah sekarang ini Baby Store adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk berdebat dari pada di ruangan ber Ac yang tenang dan menyejukkan?.

Kibum juga akan berpikir beribu-ribu kali untuk melanjutkan perdebatan yang tak penting dengan Donghaenya, hanya karma sepasang sepatu dan terlebih itu di Baby Store yang notabennya adalah tempat yang ramai.

**To Be Continue**

**Big thanks For **

**,** hyukssoul, ,dew'yellow, Lullu48129, Eun Byeol, Ryani, Lee Haevi, Yeye, Salmaamaajah, cloudyeye, RistaMbum, cloud3024, Guest, Raihan.

**Terimakasih atas reviewnya, dan mian kali ini gak bisa ngebales satu-satu soalnya update lewat hanphone^^ so!.**

**Mind To Review Again!^^**


End file.
